Pesadilla en la primera cita
by Meganee
Summary: ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar en una cita? Aomine lo descubriría ese mismo día.


**Pesadilla en la primera cita.**

Vistiendo un jogging negro y una camiseta simple con cuello en V de color blanco, Aomine aguardaba sentado frente a su humeante latte espresso, el cual anteriormente había pedido muy vagamente como "café con leche". Cada varios segundos, no podía evitar removerse en su asiento mientras observaba la puerta de ingreso del Maji Burger a la espera de su tan esperada cita. Era la primera y, conociendo a la perfección a aquella afortunada joven que pronto lo acompañaría, sabía que ésta querría que fuera perfecta. Claro, dentro de los estándares que podían permitirse dos adolescentes de dieciséis años de edad.

Cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar en la blanca y laqueada mesa de la tienda, con manos torpes y temblorosas, el moreno lo tomó velozmente y, antes de atender, leyó el nombre de su amigo en la pantalla.

— Kise.

— _La yegua está en el establo… —_ escuchó la voz grave y forzosamente seria del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Qué?

— _Ya sabes… el mosquito está en el mosquitero._

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —le preguntó ya con notoria molestia. Los nervios y Kise, claramente, no eran compatibles.

— _La bruja llegó al aquelarre; la abeja está en el panal_ —Ryota seguía diciendo incongruencias hasta que Aomine terminó por perder su escasa, pero divina paciencia.

— ¡¿De qué demonios hablas Kise?!

— _Ay, Aominecchi, ¿acaso eres tonto o qué? ¡Estoy hablándote en clave!_ —el moreno tuvo que apartar un poco el móvil de su oreja para evitar perder el sentido de la audición tras las quejas de su campana: — ¡ _Como en ese capítulo de Los Simpsons que vimos la otra tarde en casa de Kurokocchi!_

Además de ruidoso, aquel rubio era muy idiota, Aomine soltó un bufido antes de corregirlo sin saber muy bien por qué se tomaba el tiempo de hacerlo, aquel sujeto no tenía arreglo…

— ¡La puerca está en la pocilga, animal!

— _¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? En fin, sólo quería decirte que acabo de dejar a Momoicchi en la puerta del Maji._

— Eres un idiota Kise.

— _¡Qué cruel, Aomi!..._ —y antes de seguir escuchando los fingidos gimoteos de Ryota, Aomine cortó la comunicación. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en instruir a Kise en la filosofía Simpson.

Ahora debía pensar en cuál sería su próxima jugada, cuando Momoi atravesara aquella puerta, él tenía que lucir bien parecido y galante. Optó por tomar el café en una mano y apoyar su brazo libre en el respaldo de la silla; sí, seguro se veía genial, misterioso y algo sexy. En ningún momento se le ocurrió pensar en que su cita ya lo conocía a la perfección, demasiado a decir verdad, y que no era necesario parecer, según su criterio, un sex symbol sacado de revistas para mujeres.

Se estaba tardando demasiado, si Kise la había dejado en la puerta de la tienda, ya debería haber entrado. Tomó un sorbo de su café para calmar un poco la creciente ansiedad que lo tentaba a levantarse e ir a verificar que el idiota de su amigo la haya llevado hasta allí. Pero, de pronto, las puertas automáticas se abrieron y le permitieron la entrada a una joven de cabello rosado.

Acostumbrado a verla siempre con el uniforme escolar, quedó deslumbrado ante la apariencia tan cambiada y producida de Momoi, quien llevaba un vestido corto de color beige que cubría hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, unos zapatos de tacones altos, su cabello, el cual generalmente lucía lacio y suelto, se encontraba ahora recogido en una media coleta y con grandes y definidos bucles en las puntas y, por último, su rostro, bello como siempre, pero con un brillo y una película discreta de maquillaje que la renovaba completamente.

Anonadado ante aquella vista y la expresión que la joven le dedicó al encontrarlo entre la gente, no pudo evitar sonreír él también. Una típica escena de una película romántica, salvo por el hecho de que había olvidado tragar el café y, al sonreírle, terminó por escupirlo todo sobre su blanca y recién lavada camiseta. Las cosas no podían haber empezado peor, eso fue lo primero que pasó por su mente al escuchar la carcajada que soltó Momoi e intentaba limpiarse con una servilleta, logrando sólo empeorar y esparcir más la mancha.

Una vez la joven pudo parar de reír desaforadamente y secar una lagrimilla que seguro arruinaría el maquillaje que tanto tiempo le llevó a Kise, su maquillador oficial para la ocasión, pudo tomar asiento frente a su torpe cita, quien lucía un tenue rubor en sus mejillas y desviaba la mirada completamente avergonzado.

— No te preocupes, Dai-chan. No dejes que esto te arruine el día —volvió a soltar una risita, esta vez, un poco más discreta y corta al notar la hostilidad en los ojos de Aomine que ahora sí estaban sobre ella, molestos de que su desgracia le causara tanta gracia, pero, ¿quién podía culparla?

— Como sea… —refunfuñó, para luego levantarse: — ¿Qué quieres pedir?

Como todo buen caballero, y más por seguir los consejos de Tetsu, el moreno fue el que se acercó hasta el mostrador para pedir la insulsa ensalada de Momoi y una hamburguesa con extra cheddar y tocino, su favorita. Al cabo de unos minutos, estuvo nuevamente en la mesa, preparando sus garras y dientes para devorar su almuerzo.

Y así lo hizo, olvidando nuevamente una cosa, estaba en una cita. No cayó en cuenta de eso hasta que levantó la vista y, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, reparó en la pelirrosa que comía lentamente sin despegar los ojos de sus verduras. Habían pasado más de cinco minutos sin decir una palabra y, según Tetsu, su mentor, algo como eso no podía pasar si quería tener éxito. Sin embargo, al buscar algún tema de conversación que fuera al menos medianamente interesante para ambos, no podía encontrar ninguno. Era lógico cuando se trataba de alguien a quien veía a diario.

— Bueno… y… —se rascó la nuca, incómodo, cuando Momoi al fin apartó sus ojos rosáceos de su plato y le puso atención: — tu cabeza se ve rara.

La joven pestañeó perpleja, sin poder decodificar el mensaje secreto tras las bruscas palabras de Aomine: — ¿Disculpa?

El moreno se golpeó la frente mentalmente, ¿acaso acababa de decirle que su cabeza lucía rara? Rápidamente volvió a excavar en su cerebro, inadaptado para una situación como esa, alguna frase coherente que pudiera serle de ayuda para explicarse mejor. Sin éxito, claro.

— Ya sabes… —atinó a decir mientras describía círculos por encima de su propia cabeza con una mano, la que se encontraba con menos grasa y aceite.

Aquellas señas la hicieron reír, por lo menos ahora había podido entenderlo un poco mejor. No sólo estaba nervioso y sudando como un niño que está a punto de recibir una inyección, sino que estaba intentando ser amable con ella: — ¿Lo dices por mi cabello? Ki-chan me ayudó mucho con el peinado y el maquillaje, creo que debería ser estilista, ¿no lo crees?

— Sí, no sé —el moreno se encogió de hombros, no era como si el futuro de Kise le importara demasiado en ese momento: — Supongo que debería servir para algo…

— ¡Dai-chan! ¡No tienes que ser tan malo con él! —ahí estaba, regañándolo como siempre: — A veces actúas como un tonto.

— Un tonto con el que accediste a tener una cita —le contestó con una sonrisa victoriosa y arrogante.

Momoi resopló. Aomine lograba sacarla de sus casillas a menudo, y su forma de tratar a sus amigos siempre era motivo suficiente para hacerla enfadar. Se cruzó de brazos y planeaba decirle que, de seguir así, se iría inmediatamente, pero uno de los empleados del local de comida rápida se acercó hasta ellos, preocupado y algo nervioso.

— Disculpe señorita… —le dijo, ganándose la atención de ambos clientes: — ¿este malviviente está molestándola?

Momoi se quedó helada, sin comprender del todo la pregunta que acababan de formularle. En ningún momento pensó en lo que podría haber interpretado aquel muchacho de camisa y visera con los colores de la franquicia al presenciar una parte de la pequeña discusión que tenía con Daiki.

— ¿Eh?

Por su parte, Aomine, quien comprendió que aquel idiota se refería a él, ni siquiera se molestó en disimular su enojo: — ¡¿A quién le dices malviviente?! ¡¿No ves que estoy comiendo con ella?!

El pobre muchacho se sobresaltó y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, notoriamente asustado del moreno, el cual era mucho más alto que él y le daba la impresión de que se levantaría a molerlo a golpes de un momento a otro.

— Yo… Lo siento —se disculpó con voz temblorosa: — Como la vi tan arreglada y tu…

— ¡¿Y yo qué?! —aquello había sobrepasado su paciencia.

¿Acaso lo habían tildado de vagabundo por una simple mancha de café en su camiseta? Eso era el colmo. O así pensó, ignorando, por supuesto, que lucía un jogging viejo y, a pesar de haberse bañado antes de salir de casa, los nervios de cumplir con las expectativas de su cita le habían jugado una mala pasada al manifestarse en forma de transpiración que, junto con el anti-transpirante, se había encargado de dejar manchas amarillentas a la altura de sus axilas, dejándolo en completa incompatibilidad con Momoi, quien parecía una modelo de pasarela.

— Dai-chan —susurró ésta para intentar calmarlo, pero el moreno había sido ofendido por aquel sujeto y no parecía escucharla.

— ¡¿Acaso te crees mejor que yo?! ¡¿Eh?!

Con tanto revuelo, no tardó en aparecer otro empleado que, en vez de intentar poner paños fríos al asunto, tuvo que pedirle a Aomine que se retirara del lugar o, de lo contrario, se verían obligados a llamar a la policía.

— Al carajo —maldijo y se levantó hecho una furia.

¿Qué más daba? Después de todo, aquella estúpida cita había sido, seguramente, la peor en la historia de todas las citas del universo. Sin siquiera mirar atrás, abandonó el Maji Burger, cabreado hasta el punto de considerar el no volver a pisar ese maldito lugar.

— ¡Aomine-kun! —escuchó como Momoi le gritaba mientras abandonaba también la tienda para que la esperara: — ¡Aomine, espera!

Al segundo llamado, Aomine se detuvo y se dio la vuelta justo en el momento en el que ella llegaba hacia él y, sin siquiera alivianar el paso, se abalanzó y lo abrazó con fuerza, tomándolo de sorpresa.

— ¡Tsk! ¡Satsuki, no seas pesada! —intentó alejarla, pero cuando ella levantó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa desbordante de cariño, Aomine se rindió.

— Si la cita terminó, ¿me acompañará este malviviente a casa? —le preguntó de pronto, para luego echarse a reír de la expresión asesina en el rostro del moreno, quien no tuvo otra opción más que suspirar pesadamente y acceder.

Si bien la cita no había salido tan bien como lo esperaba y quizá debería tener otras para poder besarla de una buena vez, de momento, le parecía suficiente que Momoi aceptara tomar su mano y lo dejara acompañarla. Sólo esperaba que ésta quisiera volver a tener una cita con él. La próxima vez sería en el parque y se aseguraría de ponerse una camiseta negra, definitivamente.

Sí, la próxima será genial.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
